Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle airbag device.
Related Art
In a vehicle airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-056371, an airbag includes a pair of inflation sections, and a pair of extension portions extend toward the vehicle rear side from locations of the pair of inflation sections at heights corresponding to the head and shoulders of the occupant. This enables a front passenger seat occupant to be restrained from moving obliquely toward the front side in an oblique collision of the vehicle. Note that vehicle airbag devices are also described in JP-A Nos. H06-072276 and H06-024282.
It would be conceivable to provide the airbag with a second bag extending in the vehicle front-rear direction at the vehicle width direction center side of the airbag, in order to improve restraint performance of an occupant moving obliquely forward toward the vehicle width direction center side in an oblique collision of the vehicle.
However, when an airbag configured in this manner is inflated and deployed, the second bag is inflated and deployed together with the airbag toward the vehicle rear side from an instrument panel. There is accordingly a possibility that the second bag that is inflated and deployed toward the vehicle rear side impinges (catches) on a vehicle cabin interior component such as a display provided to the instrument panel, or on an inner mirror (rear-view mirror) or the like provided to a windshield, for example. In such cases, there is an issue that the deployment performance of the airbag is reduced.